Forever
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Slade had struck once again, only this time, he’d completely ignored Robin and had gone straight for Raven.


* * *

**_Forever_**  
** by: Eris Dea Disaccordo**  
** -July 5, 2006****

* * *

**

It had been a hard battle.

Slade had struck once again, and he'd returned with a vengeance. Only this time, he'd completely ignored Robin and had gone straight for Raven, whether out of spite because of her father, which was doubtful, or because he now knew what the demoness could do, the more likely situation. He placed robots around them, keeping each Titan fully occupied, before luring the other four away from their blue-cloaked comrade, who'd figured out his plan when she saw her friends drifting apart. She called for them to stay together, but was unheard. His first strike was the most painful, almost breaking her spine. From then on, it had been mostly talk, but the beating was violent and brutal. Robin was the one who figured it out next. Calling upon his friends, he rushed back into the warehouse, only to find the almost broken form of the violet-haired sorceress. Blood had pooled around her, the petit form covered with broken and bruised skin. Her shoulder had been dislocated, and her wrist was snapped, the bone breaking her skin, glinting in the dim warehouse light. She had been a mess. Thankfully, self-preservation had kicked in, activating her healing powers and admitting her into a regenerative trance. She was almost good as new.

Almost.

* * *

"I nearly lost you," he whispered, pulling her closer, shuddering in fear at the thought of a world without her. He toyed with her hair, running his fingers through them over and over again, savoring the soft and silky feel of the violet strands. She smelled like sex and apples, a combination that aroused him to no end. She shifted against him, tangling her legs with his as she curled up beside him, her soft skin brushing against his. 

Raven looked up at her lover, his amber eyes full of emotion. She sighed as he caressed her cheek, and shivered when his hand trailed lower on her body. "But you didn't," she countered, gripping his bicep when his fingers circled her areole, sensitive as it already was from their previous activity. Drawing a ragged breath, she released a moan, allowing her head to fall back onto her pillow. He watched her with great interest, as he had yet to find all the erogenous spots on her body.

Seven months ago, Raven had gone into her first heat cycle, two months after her 18th birthday. Fortunately, she had turned down the offer of going to see a movie with the others, who'd left mere minutes before the first wave had washed over her. Unfortunately, for her, Robin had come home early, finding the movie too stupid to waste his brain cells on any longer. She had stared at him, as if scrutinizing him closely, and he'd allowed her to, finding it odd, but he had never denied Raven anything before, and had no plans of starting then. He turned around for a moment, and in the next, he had her pushed up against the island counter, hands roaming and groping and scratching as his lips devoured hers. The night had been rough and filled with passion, and in the morning after, she had been embarrassed and awkward. She had tried to avoid him, leaving her dark room to head for her sanctuary on the roof, expecting him to avoid her as well. But he had awoken alone and empty, and had immediately sought her out after pulling on his clothes.

And so for seven months, they had dated in secret, keeping the public unaware of their relationship. Their friends had supported them, of course, as they had told the others when Raven had found out that Starfire and Speedy had been together for approximately 4 months. Beastboy had Terra, who still claimed not to remember anything about them, but had given him a chance to get to know her once more, and Cyborg, although not having an official girlfriend yet, had shown promise in his relationship with Bumble Bee. And so they dated, held hands, hugged, kissed… _explored_ every once in a while.

Robin tilted her head up and looked her in the eye. "Marry me?" He smiled as she gasped her answer, a breathless '_yes!_', as he palmed her roughly. He'd been scared to hurt her at first, as he'd been more partial to rough sex, but found, to his delight and complete arousal, that she _liked_ getting hurt. She'd explained to him that her only inheritance from her mother was her physical form, and that she had the blood and essence of a demon. Because of this, giving her pain during sex could only heighten her desire. Don't get him wrong, he loved her, he truly did, and didn't want her to get hurt in battle. But at the same time, he loved hurting her during their couplings. She gave him the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard. "Richard!" Like that whimper. Lowering his head, he flicked his tongue against the pebbled bud, and she arched her back, trying to gain more contact from him. He wrapped his lips around her nipple, biting down on it. She shuddered, moaning her approval. "_More…_"

Soon they were joined once more, his hand putting slight pressure around her throat as he fucked her into the bed, her kittenish mewls spurring him on. She clutched at his back, leaving bloody scratches on his skin as he rubbed her clit, biting down on her nipple at the same time. She came violently; her eyes squeezed shut, body shuddering in release as she cried his name breathlessly. She was the perfect picture of brutal ecstasy, and he spurt his seed into her, eyes never leaving the erotic expression on her face as he pounded into her, prolonging their orgasms. He rolled over, gathering her limp body into his arms once more, and she shook against him, still feeling the effects of her climax. "Oh, gods, Richard…"

Seeing her glazed expression made him smug, and he held her tightly to him, soothing her as she came down from her high. "Took you long enough," he commented when she stopped shaking. She made a sound of annoyance, but cuddled up to him, sending him her gratitude through their bond. "What's wrong?" Robin asked, brushing aside a stray hair that had somehow fallen onto her face.

She hesitated, but replied. "Slade." Robin's eyes narrowed at the name, but continued to trace circles on her skin, saying nothing. "He… I killed him." At her words, he froze. She flinched, and tried to pull away from him, but he had a tight grip on her.

"Raven… Why?" He couldn't believe he was asking her that. He should be happy that the bastard was dead, but he'd always thought that when Slade died, it would be by his hands. He saw the tears build up in her eyes, and knew _why_. "He…No…He didn't." Raven said nothing, and her tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant, Richard," she finally said, taking him by surprise. "He almost killed our baby, and I lost it."

"Rae…" She began to sob, and the sound tore at his heart. He took her in his arms and held her, saying nothing, but he didn't need to. She understood his need to digest the facts she had dumped on him, and held him tighter to her. He wouldn't leave her, she just knew it. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, wiping the tears that had fallen on his skin. Robin stroked her abdomen lightly.

"Be mine?" he asked her, proposing for the second time that night. Raven's eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Forever."

* * *

_I'd have to say that I don't think this is one of my best pieces. I started out real nice, but I don't feel good about the ending. Still, I wanted you guys to have something from me to read before I got started on my schoolwork. I don't know when I'll be writing another RobinRaven piece, but I'll try to make one before the year ends. , Thanks for taking the time to read my work! Until next time,_

_-Eris _


End file.
